Dreams
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: Written for prompt 39 - Dreams of the 100 themes challenge. A twilight confrontation leads to a series of events neither party could have predicted. An Antauri/Chiro Chitauri One shot. Slash. Lemon.


**Author – **Flash Gator

**Title – **Dreams

**Category – **SRMTHFG

**Rating – **M (16+ - sexual content)

**Length – **One shot, 4893 words

**Couple – **Chiro/Antauri, Chitauri

**Disclaimer – **Unfortunately, I cannot hold claim to such a wonderful television series. Suing me would be a waste of time anyways; I could only pay you in pocket lint.

**Warnings – **Slash/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/MM/ whatever else you want to call it. This work of fanfiction depicts a romantic relationship between two male characters, and includes a sex scene, so if that is not to your liking then I suggest navigating away from the page. This story takes place after the series ending so as not to intrude on the canon, and thus Antauri is completely, 100% robotic. Since Chiro is human and Antauri a monkey (a robotic one, but still a monkey) I suppose a bestiality warning is in order too, as is a minor warning, since Chiro is 15 in this fiction.

This fanfiction is based on prompt 39 –_' Dreams' _of the 100 theme challenge.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Chitauri-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**39. Dreams**

He moaned as the hands quested over his bare chest, nimble digits rubbing and tweaking scorching flesh that trembled beneath the ministrations of the cool metal. Quaking fists clutched at the soft bedding spastically as a mouth followed the path traced by the fingers, brushing gently over collarbone, breastbone, the curve of a hip. The boy released another groan as the mouth settled briefly on a quivering navel, one hand reaching up to pinch a perked nipple­-

"Ah! An-Anta-"

-As the other slid to the hem of pyjama pants, easing the baggy material down to the boy's knees. With the flimsy barrier of fabric removed, the mouth continued its trek, making its way slowly from the navel to the hardened flesh below. Fingers joined the mouth as they brushed through short hair, ghosting around the base-

"Ta-uri! Plea-ea-"

-Before drifting upwards to circle the weeping tip, earning a gasp from the figure writhing beneath. With deliberate slowness one metal fist curled around the stiff organ, pumping it at a torturous pace-

"Ah! Oh God! Mmm…Fa-st-ter. Plea-ah!"

-While the other hand braced the boy's hip, inhibiting his movement and preventing him from bucking as the fist increased the speed of its ministrations-

"An-An-Ant-"

-in answer to the boys pleas. Finally, he felt the boy's body tense and sped up once more, determined to bring him to completion. He leant and placed his lips to the boy's navel, relaxing the pressure on his hip as he felt the organ pulse one last time in his hand, seed spilling from the slit and coating his fingers as the boy bucked in pleasure-

"An-Antauri!"

-Calling his name one last time before-

"Ah!"

Still trembling, Chiro pushed himself up from his mattress, sweaty fists unclenching from the sodden cotton. In a panic, hands shot to the bedside lamp, flicking it on and bathing the room in artificial light. Briefly blinded by the brightness, he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light and looked down at himself.

Pale blue pyjamas clung to his damp flesh, the cotton weighing uncomfortably on his skin. The top had ridden up to his chest and now hung there, held in place by the rolls of soggy fabric, and on his hips sat the waistband of matching pyjama pants, still in place but drenched in far more liquid than the rest of his sweaty clothing, a small and somewhat sticky damp patch overlying his crotch.

Sighing in frustration, Chiro rolled out of bed and removed the soiled clothing, balling it up and tossing it across the room as he reached inside a drawer for another pair of pants.

This had been happening distressingly often as of late. Already twice in the last week Chiro had awoken to find himself drenched in sweat with stained pyjamas, all because of recurring dreams involving himself and a certain silver monkey…

He groaned in misery. He supposed he could perhaps blame the sexual nature of his dreams on teenage hormones, but that they all featured Antauri was no coincidence. The final battle with the Skeleton King had long since passed, and since then a lot had changed for the young chosen one.

For one thing, he had ended things with Jinmay. Or, rather, she had ended them with him. The young android had never been one for battle. She hated inflicting harm upon others, and worrying that her friends may not be there the next day. Once she had helped them win the war, she had sat back and sighed in relief. There would be no more fighting, no more killing, no more worrying whether Chiro would be alive or in a casket when next she saw him.

Unfortunately, things didn't turn out quite that way. There were still many evils in the universe, and the day to day battles of the monkey team seemed far from an end. Finally, after another month of fighting, Jinmay confronted Chiro. He had to give up protecting the universe; give up putting himself in danger, because she couldn't bear waiting to see if he would return after every battle. And if he didn't, then she would have to leave.

The choice to leave her coupled as both the hardest and easiest choice he had ever made.

Though knowing he had done the right thing, the loss of Jinmay as a girlfriend almost tore Chiro apart. The sorrow lingered with him into his 15th year, and his comrades were at a loss as to how they could help him.

Finally, it was Antauri who took up the mantle as the one to snap Chiro back into his old self. He would spend days sparring or meditating with Chiro to distract his mind from the painful subject. When that failed, he was always there to listen to whatever Chiro had to say and, on the odd occasion, to relate back to him tales of his own past.

No matter how small the actions appeared to the rest of the team, they worked wonders. Within a month Chiro was back to normal and his friendship with Antauri had strengthened significantly. The silver monkey had always shared a special bond with the chosen one; as the only other on the team strong in the Power Primate; it had fallen to him to teach Chiro much of what he knew. In the past the two had often spent much time together training to defeat the Skeleton King. Now that the threat of the Dark Ones and their old skeletal foe was gone, the two had been granted the chance to get to know one another on a more personal level.

It was no more than three months after his 15th birthday had passed that Chiro had begun to notice his attraction to the robotic primate. It occurred to him that this interest had obviously been building for some time, since by the time he had noticed it, he found himself pining for his friend as much as he had for Jinmay when he had first met her, if not more so.

His natural reaction to this unwelcome attraction had been fear, and he had acted to avoid his friend, creating excuses to cut training sessions and arranging afternoon trips to arcades with Sprx and Otto so he wouldn't be asked to spend the time in Antauri's company.

Naturally Antauri had caught on pretty fast. The confrontation had been an awkward one, with the silver simian cornering Chiro as he returned to his room one evening. Convincing his friend that he was fine had been quite the challenge as he stood backed up against his door, Antauri floating not 10 inches from his face. It didn't help that his crimson blush and nervously shuddering body were big, obvious indicators that he was _not_ alright, but somehow he had managed to convince Antauri and got him to leave his room.

Of course, then he had to prove he was okay by continuing to hang out with Antauri, finding it harder each day to control himself from doing something outrageously stupid. Like pressing him against the nearest wall and-

But he managed to keep himself in check, with a ridiculous amount of effort, and just as everything was returning to normal once more-

-The dreams began.

Chiro moaned sadly as he slid back under the confining covers of his bed. It had been hard enough keeping himself in check before, but now…

Sigh.

If Antauri ever found out, he didn't know what he'd do.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Chitauri-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_An-Antauri!"_

For the second time that week, Antauri awoke to the muffled sound of Chiro calling him from his room. Startled, he keenly awaited further noise. When all that reached his finely tuned sense of hearing was the occasional grumble from his friend's room, he allowed himself to relax.

For several weeks now Chiro had played victim to an unrelenting siege of nightmares that often caused him to wake screaming Antauri's name in the middle of the night. The first time this had occurred Antauri had rushed to his friends aid, only to find him panicked, drenched in sweat, and physically unharmed. He had been swiftly ushered out of the room by Chiro, who had brushed the incident off as a bad dream. When asked to describe said dream, he had frozen up and muttered something about the Dark One's.

Antauri had understood and refrained from asking further questions. It came as no huge surprise to him that Chiro should dream of such incidents as the rising of the Dark One Worm, which had entailed his own temporary death. However, the frequency of such dreams was, quite frankly, disturbing. He had been unable to think of just cause for the nightmares other than perhaps the increased amount of time he spent with the youngest team member. Perhaps spending time with him was but a constant reminder of the pain they had suffered at the hands of their evil adversaries. If so, then he was somewhat to blame for Chiro's bout of nightmares, in which case the wisest thing to do would be to minimise the time they spent in one another's company in hopes that the problem would solve itself.

Nonetheless, Antauri was loathe to do so. The last few months spent with Chiro had brought him closer to the boy, almost too close for comfort on a more personal level, and he was far from eager to part with him. Nor was he sure he could bring himself to.

Chiro had always been very important to Antauri, perhaps even more so than the boy realised. But his interest in Chiro had always been platonic, that of a close friend and fellow team member.

However, the last few months had brought about a rather unfortunate attraction which Antauri had not become aware of until it was too late. The development had, quite honestly, taken him by surprise. He could not say exactly when his captivation with the boy had begun, and thinking back he could not think of a moment recently that would incur such wanton feelings for his friend. Nonetheless, he was certain they had not cropped up unwarranted, and had tried to think of a probable cause.

It was moments like these that he was haunted by the gloating cackle of the Skeleton King.

"_Your weakness is obvious…"_

Had he been drawn to Chiro even then, before even he himself picked up on it? Had their own adversary noticed it so long before it had come to his attention?

Nonetheless, the point was that now he was at a loss regarding how to manage it. Since he certainly expected no reciprocation of his affection, he thought it unwise to burden his young friend with the feelings he had for him. It would almost certainly cause problems, and may even exacerbate his nightmares, if not create new ones. Plus, it was probably the last thing Chiro needed to hear after his relatively recent break-up with Jinmay.

And so he had resolved to keep it to himself, regardless of how he felt personally on the matter. At the very least, he would wait until the metaphorical wound caused by Jinmay had fully healed over, and the nightmares had subsided. They were the main issue at present.

In fact, it would probably be wise to keep vigil on Chiro during the night, at least for a little while, so he could awaken him should the nightmares begin.

He resolved to start the following night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Chitauri-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once sure his young friend had fallen under the veil of sleep, Antauri had phased through his friend's door and set himself in one darkened corner of the room, where he could watch him without being noticed should Chiro wake up at any time during the night.

After sitting for two hours and observing nothing but the rhythmic rise and fall of his friend's chest, Antauri debated going to bed himself. After all, he reasoned, despite the increased frequency of the nightmares, they had never occurred two nights in a row before. It would perhaps be wisest to go rest himself, and resume his watch in another day or two.

As he rose to act on this thought, a small groan reached him from the bed. Curious, the robotic simian strode to the bedside to observe his friend; gaze focused intently on Chiro's face. Through the dim light that filtered in from the hall, he was unable to see any contortion to his friend's visage that would indicate distress, alarm, or indeed anything but the regular, relaxed features of one at rest. When nothing further occurred, Antauri once more turned to leave, this time almost reaching the doorway before the sound of muttering arose behind him.

"An…..ri…"

Strolling back over to the bedside, Antauri observed as the first stages of the dream began.

Hands fisted tightly into a soft duvet as Chiro gasped on his bed, breathing becoming laboured and moisture glistening on his skin. Somewhat shocked at how much the dream appeared to be affecting his friend, Antauri reached out and grasped Chiro's shoulder to steady him as he began to writhe on the bed as if in pain.

"Anta-tau-"

The volume of his tone steadily rising, Antauri heard his name gasped out repeatedly, almost as a _groan_, as he continued to brace Chiro against the bed.

"_Please_…"

Deciding that the dream had progressed quite enough, he leant over Chiro and grasped his other shoulder in his free hand, forcefully shaking his friend back to consciousness.

"Chiro!"

At once the boy's eyes snapped open. Then, as he noticed who leant over him, he reached out a hand to grasp the back of Antauri's helmet, and forcefully crushed his lips to those of the simian.

All fell silent as the rooms two occupants froze-

-And then a strangled gasp tore itself from Chiro's throat as he launched his friend from him, fists twisting the bed sheets in a panic. _'What's he doing in my room?! He shouldn't be here! He's never here when I'm awake…awake…I'm awake! And I… Oh no, no, NO!'_

Chiro had only enough time to toss the duvet from his bed before Antauri was upon him once more, silver hands clasping the boy's shoulders and forcing him back against the mattress. Groaning in frustration, Chiro clasped his friend's arms and tried to wrench them back, to disengage Antauri's grip on him, only to find the figure upon him unyielding.

The severe awkwardness of the position did naught to improve matters. The feel of robotic legs clasping his waist as their owner straddled him was incredibly distracting, and Chiro found himself powerless to fight the blush that wrestled its way onto his cheeks. Still in a panic as to his friend's reaction, Chiro continued his struggles with renewed vigour, intent on escaping the judgement of his friend.

"Stop trying to run from me Chiro!"

Antauri's order did nothing to ease Chiro's panic, and he continued to writhe beneath the silver monkey, feeling incredibly exposed and uncomfortable under the primate's bright azure gaze.

Hands tensed under the effort of holding him down until their owner finally released his grip, swiftly moving to place his hands either side of Chiro's face before the boy could take advantage of the momentary lapse in pressure.

"Chiro!"

It was not the call that made Chiro freeze, but the feel of cool, metallic lips pressed flush against his own moist warm ones. Hardly daring to breathe, Chiro allowed his body to fall lax as he stared up at Antauri in shock.

The lips vanished as swiftly as they had appeared, and Chiro released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Fingers unwound themselves from metal arms to fall to his sides, one hand reaching up to interlace itself with the robotic digits curved about the side of his face.

Antauri smiled down at him, his free hand moving to brace itself on Chiro's chest, supporting his torso.

"Why did you not tell me Chiro?"

A nervous chuckle.

"I was afraid you'd hate me, and I didn't want to lose you, or break up the team. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt it would be unwise to burden you with the knowledge of my attraction, especially so soon after Jinmay's departure. That, coupled with the stress I believed you to be under as a result of your _nightmares_-"

Chiro smiled apologetically.

"-left me to conclude that confronting you with my feelings may have adverse and irreparable consequences. Had I but known my interest was reciprocated…"

Antauri sighed heavily, a smile still playing upon his features. Chiro chuckled happily below him, relief washing away his doubts.

"I guess we've both been a bit silly, huh?" Chiro muttered.

Antauri nodded in agreement, and a comfortable silence fell between the two as they lay in the dim light of the room, allowing the situation to sink in.

It was Chiro who disturbed the peace, shifting awkwardly beneath his friend. The feel of Antauri atop him had done naught to rid him of the arousal bestowed upon him by his dream, the corporeal weight resting on his abdomen serving only to exacerbate his problem. Glowing in embarrassment, he tried in vain to squirm out from beneath the robotic simian, whose legs held Chiro's hips firmly in place.

"Uh, Antauri…"

"Mmm?"

"D'you think you could maybe move?"

Blue orbs gazed down at the boy in confusion.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Chiro?"

Antauri sat back and shifted on his perch, tail inadvertently brushing the sensitive flesh concealed by the pyjama trousers behind him.

"Yes!" Chiro squeaked in reply, blush darkening as his fingers entwined themselves in the bed sheet.

Surprised by his friend's response, Antauri repeated the action, pivoting to see the cause of Chiro's agitation. The obvious bulge in the blue fabric his tail rested against waylaid his confusion, and he turned back to observe Chiro, realisation dawning on his features.

"The dream…"

A brief nod in the affirmative was all Chiro managed as his body once more became aware of his physical state, need and embarrassment cloying in his mind. The monkey sat on his abdomen stared down at the distressed boy hesitantly, before moving one arm behind him to gently caress the hardened flesh engulfed in fabric, eliciting another gasp from his friend.

"Ah, Antauri? What're you-"

"Would you like me to help you?"

Shocked, Chiro stared up at Antauri, too embarrassed to form a response.

"Chiro?"

Still unable to word a reply but too aroused to even consider rejecting the offer, Chiro pulled Antauri flat against him and reclaimed his lips in a fierce kiss, arms pressed tightly against a metal back.

Antauri eagerly responded to the kiss, sliding his tongue along Chiro's bottom lip as his tail slid under the waistband of blue pants, circling the sensitive flesh in coils of smooth metal. The gasp this elicited allowed him to deepen the kiss, rubbing the boy with the end of his tail as Chiro adjusted to the intrusion. Being now entirely robotic, his tongue was not the fleshy organ of biological beings. Though roughly the same size and shape as his biological one it was completely smooth and tasteless due to the absence of saliva, though not entirely unpleasant, as Chiro soon discerned.

Mechanical fingers eagerly worked buttons through slits of blue fabric, making short work of the pyjama top as it fell open to reveal a canvas of pale skin. Chiro groaned as Antauri moved from his mouth to his neck, languidly running kisses down a pulsing jugular as steel hands, pleasantly cool on searing flesh, moved to explore the expanse, gently tweaking peaked buds and caressing sweat-slick skin. More moans were emitted as Antauri increased the ministrations of his tail, rubbing and lightly pumping Chiro's erect member.

Placing a final kiss on his collarbone, Antauri returned to Chiro's mouth, clutching a fistful of the boy's hair as he coiled his tail tighter about the boy's member, increasing the speed of his assault. Beneath him, Chiro writhed in pleasure, groaning loudly into Antauri's mouth.

As Chiro felt his release building he forced himself away from Antauri's lips, panting harshly as he worked to control himself.

"An-Antauri, stop, please."

Confused, the simian allowed his tail to relax, though did not remove it from its position. He gazed down at his friend, apprehension creasing his features.

"Have you… changed your mind?"

Startled by the worry lacing his friend's voice, Chiro quickly shook his head, grasping Antauri's right arm to ground him in place.

"No! God, no! I-It's just, could you, can you, uh…"

Antauri stared at him, clearly perplexed.

"Do you have the… parts, to… y'know…"

Comprehension dawned on the simian's features, and he gazed down at his friend, clearly shocked at what he was suggesting.

"This body was constructed to house a life force, and designed to feel as comfortable and natural as possible. So, yes, I do have the necessary… parts. But Chiro, are you sure this is what you want? I would not take offence should you prefer not to go that far."

Pale fingers slid down a metallic arm, grasping silver digits tightly in what he hoped to be a reassuring gesture. His other hand clung to Antauri's shoulder, pulling the simian down into a hungry kiss that managed to catch the silver monkey off guard. Once the need for air became too great, Chiro broke off the kiss, leaning up to mutter in Antauri's earpiece.

"Please Antauri, I _need_ this."

A visible shudder ran down Antauri's spine in response to Chiro's wanton statement, and he recaptured the boy's lips, assaulting his friend's chest with his hands as his tail shimmied cotton trousers down pale thighs, Chiro finally kicking off the remainder of his restricting clothing as they bundled about his ankles.

Again Antauri left Chiro's lips, making his way down his body, lips brushing skin and fingers tracing lazy patterns on an exposed hipbone. By the time he had reached his destination, kneeling between milky thighs as he raised his lips from a fluttering navel, Chiro was gasping on the bed, sheets fisted in white-knuckled hands and body shuddering in anticipation and arousal.

"Chiro."

Cheeks enflamed with heat, Chiro peered down at the monkey who sat between his thighs, silver palms pressed flat against his hips.

"Are you sure this is what you really want? I don't want you regretting this decision tomorrow."

Unable to form an articulate response, Chiro instead settled on nodding his head vigorously in the affirmative.

Secretly relieved, Antauri sighed. "Very well. I shall need some form of lubricant then."

_Crap._

Reaching out an arm, Chiro slid open one bedside drawer, hoping he could find something to use as a substitute for a lubricant. Sifting through underwear and sachets of hair gel, Chiro's hand chanced upon something that may perhaps be of use.

"Will this do?" He managed, throwing the tube of hand cream Antauri's way. The robotic monkey caught it in one hand and squirted a small amount of the substance onto one finger, testing its suitability.

"This should be sufficient." Came the muffled reply, and Chiro watched as the simian squirted a large blob of the product into one metal palm, coating his fingers in the slick substance. Once satisfied, Antauri lifted one finger to Chiro's entrance, circling the tight hole before resting his hand once more, turning back to Chiro. "You may wish to brace yourself Chiro, this could be painful."

Curling his hands tighter into the pale fabric of his bedding, Chiro gave Antauri a sharp nod, steeling himself for the intrusion.

Completely coated in hand cream, the first finger slid in without much resistance, and resulted in only a small amount of discomfort. The second finger made its intrusion just moments after the first, succeeding in stretching the tight hole and causing a small amount of pain. Antauri allowed Chiro a moment to adjust to the girth of the two digits before beginning to move them, stretching to increase the diameter of the hole by scissoring his fingers. After a minute of prepping Chiro suddenly let out a loud moan, back curving off the bed.

"Ah! Antauri! _There_!"

Antauri repeated the motion, fingers curving to touch the small bump that extended slightly into Chiro's passage, causing the boy to buck slightly in response. Retreating his fingers from within Chiro, he allowed the release of his own member, which extended through a hatch between the junction of his robotic legs. Once checking that all sensors connected to his artificial nervous system were operating correctly, he gave his member a liberal coating of their improvised lubricant and readied himself at Chiro's entrance, shifting the boy's left leg to grant himself a better angle.

"Are you ready Chiro?"

"_Yes_." Came the muttered reply, and Antauri did not hesitate to ease himself in, resting only once buried to the hilt within his friend. Warmth assaulted him as Chiro involuntarily clenched around him, each sensation translating as pleasure to Antauri's sensors and leaving him overwhelmed. He had never dreamt it could feel so good to partake of this act in a robotic body, and he thanked his creator for the detail he had poured into his prized project.

Panting slightly despite no longer requiring air – a habit left to him from his years as a biological being – he gazed up at Chiro, checking that he was okay. His friend lay panting on the bed, head propped up on pillows and fists entwined in pale bed sheets as he adjusted to the intrusion. Antauri forced himself to wait until Chiro was ready, ignoring the need within him that told him to thrust into the boy, to take what he desired.

Finally, after another minute of waiting, Antauri felt Chiro grind into him, small whines escaping the teen. Taking this as permission to continue, Antauri pulled out a small amount and thrust back in, increasing the length of the thrust each time and questing for the spot that caused Chiro so much pleasure.

"Ah!"

Finding what he had been searching for, Antauri focused his attention on striking the same area with each thrust, feeling Chiro squirm in pleasure beneath him.

"An-Anta-"

Overwhelmed by the sensation building within him and the knowledge of who he was sharing this with, Chiro reached between them and grasped his own neglected member, pumping in time to Antauri's thrusts. The sound of their coupling filled the room, the smack of steel meeting flesh and breathy moans from both parties echoing off the metallic walls.

As Antauri sensed his end nearing and felt Chiro tensing slightly around him, he reached out and brushed Chiro's hand away from his member, claiming it in his own metal fist and working it quickly, bringing the boy closer to orgasm.

Finally, as Antauri ground into him, setting his prostate alight with sensation, Chiro's body became taut about him, the boy bucking his hips slightly off the bed –

"Antauri!"

-as he came, screaming Antauri's name with more fervour than he had ever expressed in those nights when he was visited by the dream. Pale strings of semen decorated his pale abdomen as Antauri continued to pump his member, riding the boy through his orgasm as he felt himself close in on his own, rhythm lost to the sensations that overwhelmed him.

It was as Chiro rode out the last of his aftershocks that Antauri finally reached his own end, Chiro's name on his lips. Though devoid of release in a physical sense, as he had no fluids to expel, waves of bliss overloaded his sensors and he collapsed on Chiro's abdomen, shaking imperceptibly as his senses were assaulted with pleasure.

Once the revelry had ebbed and he was overcome only with a euphoric buzz, Antauri raised himself from where he lay, pulling out from his friend and detracting back into himself. Somewhat weak on his legs, he stumbled to the other end of the bed, collapsing across Chiro's chest and planting a lazy kiss on parted lips. Smiling tiredly, Chiro wrapped an arm around the simian, rolling onto his side so he lay coiled around Antauri, the robotic monkey pressed tightly against him.

As the minutes trailed by, Chiro let out a slightly choked noise, grasping Antauri tighter.

"Hey, Antauri?"

The silver simian turned to gaze up at his whispering companion.

"Yes Chiro?"

An audible gulp.

"You won't, uh, leave during the night, will you?"

Perplexed, Antauri slunk an arm about his friend's- no, his lover's- waist in a reassuring gesture.

"Not unless you want me to, Chiro. What has you so worried?"

Hail the return of the nervous chuckle.

"I don't want to wake thinking this was all another dream."

Antauri smiled, reaching up to press another kiss to Chiro's rosy lips.

"Do not fret, Chiro. I shall be here when you awaken."

The teen relaxed around him, yawning as the veil of sleep passed over his countenance.

"Okay. Love you, Antauri."

"And I you, Chiro."

Eyes blurred as their lids became sluggish and heavy, falling closed over blue irises as the two team members lost themselves to the embrace of slumber.

Pressed tightly against his love, Chiro smiled, one final thought crossing his mind as he allowed himself to nod off.

'_If this is a dream, please may it never end.'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Chitauri-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-END **

The end was too sappy for my tastes, but overall I don't think it turned out horrendously terrible.

Chiro should not say 'silly'. Ever. Whenever I read that line my brain gives him a Flapjack voice, which effectively ruins the mood.

The consistent use of the word 'member' is deliberate, and not used simply because I know of no other term for it. I simply couldn't bring myself to write 'penis' or 'rod', it made me giggle far too profusely. And I'm not suggesting hand cream as a suitable lubricant; it was simply all I could think of at the time. It seemed too much to hope for that Chiro would have a convenient tube of it on hand, and the notion of Antauri carrying lube around is just too funny to ever believe, so I don't think hand cream was too outlandish a concept by comparison.

I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction. Reviews and Concrit are welcomed with open arms, as are Flames, which tend to make me giggle even more than the writing of the fic does.

This couple needs more love D:

-Flash.


End file.
